The exploding amount of data utilizes more and more storage space. However, data typically contains redundant information, which makes storing the data directly a waste of storage space and transmission bandwidth. Data compression exploits redundancy in a data packet or frame to provide a compressed packet, thereby reducing a number of bits needed to represent data. Thus, data compression improves data storage management by saving data storage capacity, speeding up file transfers and decreasing costs for storage hardware and network bandwidth.
Current data compression techniques may be complex and time consuming, and therefore there remains a need for improvements in a manner in which data is compressed. It is to these and other improvements that the present embodiments are generally directed.